


Puppy vs Spider

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BEPO!!!, Bepo being one CrAzY Puppy, But Normal, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flynn being a Dad, Garcy October, Gen, Giant Spiders, Gross, HOLLY!!!!, Halloween, Holly being Holly, Lucy being a Mum, Puppy Love, Puppy eating things that are scary, Scary, Silly, Spiders, gross!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy October Bingo..."Costumes" and "Spider". Lucy and Flynn hear Holly scream and come running to find a tiny horror show before them.





	Puppy vs Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Based on AU world of Consequences. If you haven't read it, all you need to know is that Lucy and Flynn are married. They have a four year old named Holly and a (roughly 3 month old) puppy named Bepo. Both of whom are crazy and oh so lovable! Jiya tells Holly bed stories which are a wild but kid friendly adaptation of Flynn and Lucy's adventures through time called "The Princess and her Protector". Enjoy!

"Don't even think about it." Lucy told Flynn, they both stood in the kitchen; facing one another off with their tea towels wound tight and ready to snap. They smiled at one another, daring the other to go first in their Mexican stand off. 

"I was defending my backside." Flynn told her, Lucy grinned as she had made the first strike but he'd deserved it. She was about to say as much when a bloodcurdling scream came from the backyard. The couple immediately dropped their tea towels and raced to the backyard to find Holly standing by the clothesline with Bepo.

Holly was dressed up as swash buckling, burgundy Pirate. It was basically a Captain Hook costume but Holly claimed she was dressed as "The Princess" from Jiya's stories. Lucy and Flynn rolled with it, than try to rock the boat on that one. Right in that moment, Holly looked at the ground in Horror.

“MOMMY! DADDY!!” Holly shouted with urgency.

“Holly, what’s wrong?!” Lucy asked as she and Flynn rushed to see the problem. She couldn't see anything wrong with Holly or Bepo. They had all their limbs still attached to their bodies, no sign of blood or tears.

“Bepo, he ate a big fat spider. Then he spewed it back up.” Holly said, she pointed to the ground were a small pile of dog vomit was. Inside the mess was grass and what looked like the remains of a chomped up spider.

Lucy swallowed her nausea as it was disgusting. Lucy looked to Bepo, he gave a happy bark and rushed her. She caught his tiny head in between her hands; looking for signs of illness. But Bepo's eyes were bright, he was furiously licking her hands which was completely normal.

“He seems ok, but I’ll call the vet.” Lucy said, Bepo was his usual energetic self but she was definitely going to wash her hands given the puppy kisses he was giving her hands. She looked to Flynn who had retrieved the garden hose from the back of the house and brought it over.

“It’s so gross. You can still see it’s legs.” Holly said as she peered more closely at the vomit with morbid curiosity. 

"I got this." Flynn assured Lucy, she rose to her feet and gave a nod. She left them to go inside and make the call. Flynn turned back to see Holly about to touch one of the spider legs sticking out of the vomit.

“Let’s not study this.” Flynn said as he wrapped an arm around Holly's waist and pulled her back.

“Do you think spiders taste bad?” Holly asked.

“Yes, especially when they are raw.” Flynn said as he turned on the hose and sprayed the vomit off the pavement.

“You ate spiders?” Holly asked him.

“Yes, cooked ones when I was in Cambodia.” Flynn told her. She made a face of disgust.

“Gross, Daddy.” She said, Flynn chuckled as it was rich coming from Holly given she'd been 5 seconds away from touching a dead spider leg sticking up in dog vomit for 'fun'.

“It wasn’t too bad.” Flynn said as he hosed the remains of vomit off into the garden. He switched the hose down to a gentler setting and sprayed it at Bepo. The puppy eagerly tried to catch the water with his mouth and failed. But it was enough to hopefully rinse out the bad taste.

“You think Uncle Karl will get angry at Bepo for spewing in his backyard?" Holly asked.

“No, he won’t care.” Flynn said, if Holly forgot to tell Karl then the man would never know. “So, you excited for Halloween tonight?” he asked, Holly gave a shrug. He frowned as it hadn’t missed his attention the lack of enthusiasm for the holiday.

“Ok, the vet said we keep an eye on him. If he starts looking ill or acting strange to bring him in. Otherwise, Bepo should be fine. Apparently, spiders can be a source of protein.” Lucy said, she made a face and shivered in disgust.

“Good.” Flynn said, he turned off the hose and returned it back to the house before he rejoined them. Bepo shook out his fur; spraying water every direction. “I was asking Holly how she feels about Halloween. She was not very enthusiastic.”

“I don’t like Halloween.” Holly told them.

“But Nanna got this cute costume for you. I'm sure the kids who come trick or treating will love it." Lucy said, she and Flynn had decided to hold off another year before going out of the house to trick or treat with Holly. But they would hand out candy to those who came to their door so Holly would get used to the concept.

“I love my costume but Halloween is scary. Haunted houses, monsters jumping out of the dark and hurting people. I don’t like it.” Holly told them firmly.

“Ok, then we’ll have our own little party just the three of us after all the Candy is handed out to the trick or treaters.” Lucy said, there was just too much to unpack Holly’s comment given they knew she loved ‘Hotel Transylvania’ and wondered if Holly was still suffering from lingering effects of being attacked.

“Auntie Jiya and I would watch ‘Kiki’s Delivery Service’ and ‘Totoro’ and ‘Ponyo’ on Halloween. We eat cake and fruit cause Jiya says lots a candy rots your teeth.” Holly told them, Lucy inwardly frowned as her kid was being a bit harsh on the candy front. But she should probably be grateful given most parents struggled with not giving their kids too much sugar.

“Movie and cake sounds like fun, maybe we can do that." Lucy said, she offered with care as she didn't want to take anything that was special to Jiya and Holly's relationship.

“Yeah?” Holly asked hopefully.

“Yeah.” Lucy said, Holly smiled. “But after we hand out our candy. I promise, it will be fun." Lucy told her, Holly looked thoughtful for a moment as she considered Lucy's proposal.

"Ok." She said. Lucy smiled, grateful for her daughter's open mind.

"Thank you, now why don't you go wash up as we gotta face time with Nanna and Grandpa before we speak with Jiya." Lucy reminded her, Holly's face lit up as she'd been waiting a week for these calls.

"YES!" Holly shouted happily, she raced into the house with Bepo trailing behind her.

“Does this parenting thing get any easier?” Lucy asked Flynn.

“I don’t think so." Flynn said, Lucy half whimpered and half laughed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"Should we be worried about her hating Halloween?" she asked.

"No, it's normal for her to have some fears. She should grow out of them...with time." He offered.

"Let's hope so as I love Halloween." Lucy said, Flynn gave her an empathetic smile before they shared a brief but loving kiss and followed their energetic daughter and puppy back into the house.


End file.
